Goserelin Acetate, a synthetic decapeptide analogue of LHRH or GnRH, is chemically described as an acetate salt of [D-Ser(Bu.sup.t).sup.6 Azygly.sup.10 ] LHRH. Its chemical structure is pyro-Glu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-D-Ser(Bu.sup.t)-Leu-Arg-Pro-Azgly-NH2 acetate [C59H84N18014 (C2H4O2) sold under the trademark Zoladex, as identified by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,460, the entire disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, is known for the use in treatment of prostatic carcinoma. Goserelin acetate is known to reduce levels of GnRH or LHRH, and Testosterone, a sex hormone. This process of changing a sex hormone level to produce a desired effect is known as hormonal manipulation.